Yūya Uchida
| birth_place = Saitama, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | children = 2 | occupation = Actor, voice actor | years_active = 1983–present | website = }} is a Japanese actor and voice actor who is a member of the Haiyuza Theatre Company. Filmography Anime television series *''Eyeshield 21'' (2006) (Shien Mushanokoji aka: "The Kid") *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Solid State Society'' (2006) (Takaaki Koshiki) *''Soul Eater'' (2008) (Franken Stein) *''La Corda d'Oro ~secondo passo~'' (2009) (Akihiko Kira) *''Naruto Shippuden'' (2009) (Rinji) (Tenji) *''Pandora Hearts'' (2009) (Rufus Barma) *''Spice and Wolf II'' (2009) (Rigoro) *''Fairy Tail'' (2012) (Samuel, Kama) *''Aikatsu!'' (2014) (Camino Serio) *''Captain Earth'' (2014) (Masaki Kube) *''La Corda d'Oro Blue Sky'' (2014) (Daichi Sasaki, Akihiko Kira) *''Log Horizon'' (2014) (Zeldys) *''Psycho-Pass 2'' (2014) (Kōichi Kuwashima) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014) (Hendricksen) *''Soul Eater Not!'' (2014) (Franken Stein) *''Tokyo Ghoul'' (2014) (Arata Kirishima) *''Tokyo Ghoul √A'' (2015) (Arata Kirishima) *''Blood Blockade Battlefront'' (2015) (Daniel Law) *''Utawarerumono: Itsuwari no Kamen'' (2015) (Mikazuchi) *''Maho Girls PreCure!'' (2016) (Headmaster) *''One Piece (2017) (Charlotte Perospero) Anime films *''Mushiking: The Road to the Greatest Champion'' (2005) (Dr. Nebu) Game *''Boku no Natsuyasumi 2'' (2002) (Yasuda) *''Kiniro no Corda'' series (2007-present) (Kira Akihiko, Sasaki Daichi) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record U.C. 0081'' (2009) (Erik Blanke) *''Kamigami no Asobi'' (2014) (Akira Totsuka) *''Utawarerumono: Itsuwari no Kamen'' (2015) (Mikazuchi) *''Utawarerumono Futari no Hakuoro'' (2016) (Mikazuchi) Dubbing Live-action *'Ryan Gosling' **''The Notebook'' (Noah Calhoun) **''Lars and the Real Girl'' (Lars Lindstrom) **''Drive'' (2015 TV Tokyo edition) (The Driver) **''The Ides of March'' (Stephen Meyers) **''Only God Forgives'' (Jay Gatsby) **''The Place Beyond the Pines'' (Julian) **''The Nice Guys'' (Holland March) **''La La Land'' (Sebastian Wilder) *'Leonardo DiCaprio' **''Titanic'' (2004 Fuji TV edition) (Jack Dawson) **''The Departed'' (Billy) **''Body of Lies'' (Roger Ferris) **''Inception'' (Cobb) **''The Great Gatsby'' (Jay Gatsby) *'James McAvoy' **''Becoming Jane'' (Thomas "Tom" Lefroy) **''X-Men: First Class'' (Charles Xavier / Professor X) **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (Charles Xavier / Professor X) **''Victor Frankenstein'' (Doctor Victor Frankenstein) **''X-Men: Apocalypse'' (Charles Xavier / Professor X) *'Cillian Murphy' **''Batman Begins'' (2008 Fuji TV edition) (Dr. Jonathan Crane / Scarecrow) **''Breakfast on Pluto'' (Patrick/Patricia "Kitten" Braden) **''The Wind That Shakes the Barley'' (Damien O'Donovan) **''In Time'' (Timekeeper Raymond "Ray" Leon) *''Any Day Now'' (Rudy Donatello (Alan Cumming)) *''Band of Brothers'' (Eugene Roe (Shane Taylor)) *''The Captive'' (Matthew Lane (Ryan Reynolds)) *''Daredevil'' (Matt Murdock / Daredevil (Charlie Cox)) *''I Spy'' (Special Agent Alex Scott (Owen Wilson)) *''Jurassic Park III'' (Billy Brennan (Alessandro Nivola)) *''The Lovers'' (Jay Fennel and James Stewart (Josh Hartnett)) *''Pride & Prejudice'' (Mr George Wickham (Rupert Friend)) *''Promised Land'' (Steve Butler (Matt Damon)) *''Sin City: A Dame to Kill For'' (Johnny (Joseph Gordon-Levitt)) *''Son of God'' (Jesus Christ (Diogo Morgado)) *''Supernatural'' (Sam Winchester (Jared Padalecki)) *''Third Person'' (Rick (James Franco)) *''Transcendence'' (Max Waters (Paul Bettany)) *''The Walk'' (Philippe Petit (Joseph Gordon-Levitt)) *''Young Detective Dee: Rise of the Sea Dragon'' (Yuchi (Feng Shaofeng)) *''Krrish 3'' (Krishna Mehra / Krrish and Rohit Mehra (Hrithik Roshan) Animation *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (Green Arrow)